world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072314-EnterEtrorsLeyers
CLL: Merrow, a speaker in the wall of your room starts up, and your mother's voice comes through. "Rilset's trying to bolt with Acenia. We're sending a Roto to pick them up. Do you wish to go as well?" CAA: "HE'S WHAT?" MERROW CONSIDERS IT. "DO YOU BELIEVE WE WOULD PRESENT AN IMPEDEMENT TO THE OPERATION?" CLL: "No. We thought she might appreciate having someone other than military personnel there to greet her. You have five minutes to get to the Helopad if you're going." The transmission ends. CAA: "PERHAPS HER MIND WOULD BE PUT AT EASE IF A FRIENDLY FACE WERE THERE WITH HER WHEN SHE IS BROUGHT IN. THOUGH WE'VE ONLY SPOKEN ONCE, SO WE ARE NOT SURE HOW REASSURING WE WOULD BE." CAA: MERROW QUICKLY CHECKS HIMSELF IN THE MIRROR TO CONFIRM THAT HE STILL LOOKS AS FABULOUS AS HE ALWAYS DOES, ADJUSTS HIS SCARF, THEN HEADS TO THE HELOPAD. CLL: Meanwhile.... CLL: Acenia, Rilset has led you out of the house, and you're now hopping down the branches of Yggdrasil towards Earth. "Don't worry, dearest. I know some people we can hole up with." CGT: "If they were going to attack, wouldn't they have done it already?" She questions, jumping down the branches a bit faster than she's used to. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He shakes his head. "They're probably waiting for the party. Nullar's going to cancel it." He perches on the outermost edge of a branch, looking down at Earth, then up at Alternia. "This is your first time gravity diving, sorry I can't give you more proper instruction. Come here." CGT: "Wh- what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He unwinds a fat ribbon from the clip on his hip. "We're going to jump from here, and use the wind forces in the uppermost levels of Alternia's atmosphere to throw us into earths. THe force will cause us to fall to Earth. We're close enough to the tree that it breaks up most of the wind resistance, and you'll only have a few scrapes." CGT: Σ !(◝ó ロ ò◜)✧ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He wraps the ribbon around your waist, belting you to him. "Ready, daffodil?" CGT: "No choice! I'm sorry poppa!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Meanwhile... CLL: Merrow, as the Roto is coming around Yggdrasil, the pilot swears. The co-pilot gasps. "Your Imperial Highness! Rilset's attempting a Gravity Dive!" CAA: Am I familiar with gravity dives? CAA: "WHAT, WITH ACENIA?" CAA: "THAT SEEMS RECKLESS. NOT THAT WE SHOULD BE SURPRISED OF RECKLESSNESS FROM A TERRORIST." CAA: "CAN WE DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT IT?" CLL: "We can't get there in time. But we can catch them on the way down." CLL: "It will get rough. Is that acceptable, Your Highness?" CAA: "YES. TAKE WHATEVER ACTION YOU DEEM NECESSARY." CLL: Acenia, Rilset clings tightly to you and jumps off the branch. For a moment you're suspended in air before a gale force wind throws you towards earth, and you start falling. CGT: Acenia emits a horrible screech. She's probably going to die. She never learns any lessons when it comes to her father's insanity. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Just as you feel your stomach rise up into your chest, a huge rotocraft pulls out underneath you, it's roof open. You fall immediately into it, with a loud thud. Rilset coughs up blood, hitting the ground harder, and sooner, than anticipated. CGT: ✫(◝0Д0◜) She tries to reorient herself upright and notices the blood before screeching and making "Are you okay?" her mantra. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset rolls to his feet, pulling a knife from his sleeve and pointing it at Merrow. "Didn't think you'd have the horns to come yourself." CAA: "THIS IS AN UNWISE COURSE OF ACTION ON YOUR PART, TERRORIST. WE HAVE COME TO ENSURE THAT YOU ARE TREATED WITH NO MORE ROUGHNESS THAN IS NECESSARY. IF YOU PLACE US IN DIRECT DANGER, OUR GUARDS MAY NOT REACT IN A CONTROLLABLE MANNER." CLL: "Stuff it, puppet. If the Condesce hadn't intended for you to die she'd have warned you I could kill every troll on this thing and fly it my damn self." He motions for Acenia to get behind him. CAA: "WE WISH NO HARM TO COME TO YOUR DAUGHTER, AND FOR HER SAKE WE WOULD LIKE IT IF WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS WITHOUT OUR SECURITY DETAIL BEING FORCED TO HARM YOU EITHER." CLL: "Don't lie to me, boy. I know you've come to cull her." CAA: "WE WOULD HAVE NO REAL INTEREST IN HER CULLING EVEN IF IT WERE NOT FOR CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES THAT MAKE HER PROSPERITY AND MINE IMMINENTLY ENTERTWINED." CGT: "What?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Wait!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Acenia, what the fuck is he talking about?" CGT: "I don't know!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "But if it means you get to be safe it should be okay, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "You have about five seconds to explain yourself before I gut the pilots and continue the dive." CAA: "UNDERSTAND THAT WHILE WE INTEND TO PETITION FOR YOU BEING TREATED WELL, RILSET LEYERS, GIVEN YOUR HISTORY WE CANNOT POSSIBLY OFFER FULL AMNESTY. OUR SUSPICION IS THAT YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED. BUT WE WILL MAKE EVERY EFFORT TO CONVINCE OUR MOTHER THAT YOU SHOULD NOT BE CULLED, IF YOU STAND DOWN. YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE SAFE AND WELL-TREATED IN EITHER CASE." CLL: "I don't think you understand how negotiating with terrorists works, little princeling. I tell you what's going to happen. You decide if you're going to resist or not." CGT: "Can we not fight?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE WOULD GREATLY PREFER IF THERE WERE NO FIGHTING TO BE DONE OURSELVES. YOUR DAUGHTER'S COUNCIL IS WISE, LEYERS. WE RECOMMEND YOU TAKE IT." CLL: He nods. "Fine. I wont kill you till we get to whatever little dalliance you have planned. But then we're walking out of there, untouched, or I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy it." CGT: "If they're not gonna hurt you and Momma and Erisio, it'll be fine!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "If they so much as make a move to hurt you, I'll do it myself." He continues to glare at you, as the rotocraft proceeds back to the base. CGT: "I'd definitely fight back myself..." She gets quieter. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "So, How do you know my daughter?" CAA: "UNDERSTOOD. OBVIOUSLY YOU HAVE NO REASON TO TRUST OUR WORD AS OF YET, BUT YOU HAVE IT NONETHELESS. ACENIA WILL NOT COME TO HARM BY OUR HANDS, NOR BY THE HANDS OF ANY SERVANTS WHO WE CAN EXERT ANY MANNER OF CONTROL OVER. WE HAVE VERY STRONG REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THE CONDESCE IS IN AGREEMENT ON THIS POINT." CAA: "WE BARELY KNOW HER IN ALL HONESTY. WE HAVE SPOKEN ONCE ONLINE, THOUGH SHE DID NOT REALLY BELIEVE OUR CLAIM TO BEING THE PRINCE." CGT: Acenia nods furiously. Oh god she's so dead. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE APOLOGIZE THAT OUR IN PERSON MEETING HAD TO GO LIKE THIS, ACENIA." CLL: Rilset glares. CGT: Acenia shakes her head side to side, in a similarly sped-up manner as before. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: The rotocraft sets down on the Helopad at the base. Outside the window, you can see Laynne, Balish, Beau, and Tlaloc, along with a handful of guards. Rilset smirks. "Had to roll out all the stops for this execution, huh?" CAA: "YOU MAY FIND THIS DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE, BUT THERE ARE ACTUALLY MORE PRESSING MATTERS AT WORK HERE THAN YOURSELF." CLL: He snirks angrily, and the doors open. CLL: Laynne steps forward, holding a fat file of papers. "Rilset." He gives her a tooth grin. "Mae-Mae." CGT: "ma..." Acenia covers her mouth. One wrong move and everyone is dead. Don't trust anyone! Remember what you've been taught! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: She scowls angrily. "You will call me 'Your Imperial Grace', 'Your Imperial Condescension', or 'Ms. Bryant', at worst." CGT: If Acenia could phase through the floor she would have. She keeps wanting to fidget, but fears the action, resulting in lots of staccato half-movements. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: MERROW LOOKS UNCOMFORTABLE HIMSELF--HE KNOWS HIS MOTHER'S FEELINGS REGARDING THIS NAME. CAA: Merrow sidles over to Acenia. CAA: "WE ARE SORRY THINGS ARE GOING DOWN LIKE THIS. WE ARE ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THIS GO AS SMOOTHLY AS IT CAN FOR YOU, BUT CIRCUMSTANCES ARE MORE DIRE THAN YOU MIGHT REALIZE. AND UNLESS YOU HAVE BEEN GRANTED CLEARANCE, WE CAN'T REALLY GO INTO MUCH MORE DETAIL THAN THAT." CGT: "...clearance?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: She keeps looking back and forth between Merrow and her father. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "IT REALLY WASN'T YOUR FAULT, BY THE WAY. WE WERE NOT SIMPLY LYING EARLIER. NOR WAS IT DARMOK'S." CAA: "THE CONDESCE HAS ALWAYS KNOWN THE LOCATION OF LEYERS AND ETRORS, AS WE UNDERSTAND IT. THE ONLY REASON THEY CHOSE TODAY TO ACT WAS BECAUSE, APPARENTLY, THEY GOT WIND THAT YOUR FATHER INTENDED TO ABSCOND WITH YOU." CGT: "We were always in danger?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset shakes his head. "Tell me what you want, Mae-mae, so my daughter and I can get out of your hair." CGT: She brings her hands to her head, as if holding it will keep everything from spinning at this point. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "EVERYONE IS ALWAYS IN DANGER, ACENIA." CLL: Laynne rolls her eyes. "Our past relationship is irrelevant to this current issue, Mr. Leyers. The governments of Earth and Alternia are prepared to offer all members of your family a full pardon, if you will agree to a few actions that must be taken." CGT: Acenia perks up hearing this. "Which actions?... please... sorry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks surprised, but pleasantly. And whispers to Acenia--"THAT IS MORE THAN WE HAD THOUGHT POSSIBLE. SHE IS CLEARLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS." CAA: "NOT MANY WOULD BE GRANTED SUCH MERCY AFTER DOING THE THINGS HE HAS DONE. WE HOPE HE ACCEPTS HER OFFER." CLL: "Why don't we adjourn somewhere more private and discuss this. Give the affianced a chance to get to know each other." Tlaloc smiles helpfully towards Acenia and Merrow. CLL: Laynne coughs and facepalms, while Rilset gasps angrily. "Affianced? What is that supposed to mean?" CGT: "I don't know that word!" She assumes a slightly defensive position. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset glances at Acenia, then glares at you, Merrow. "We adults will speak in private. Remember the promise I made you, boy. It goes double if a hair on her head is misplaced when I return." CLL: The adults head into the military base. CAA: "OUR PROMISE TO LEAVE HER UNHARMED REMAINS IN PLACE." CAA: "WE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. QUEEN DEMAIN'S CONSORT IS NOT ALWAYS....WELL ANYWAY, HE HAS A UNIQUE CHARACTER." CGT: "Ww... wuh?" She blinks a few times. "What actions? What is so important that a kill-on-sight notice for an entire family will be lifted?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "...YOU ARE ASKING SOMETHING THAT WE COULD NOT POSSIBLY REVEAL UNTIL WE KNOW THAT INFORMATION WON'T BE USED AGAINST THE GOVERNMENTS OF EARTH AND ALTERNIA." CAA: "WE APOLOGIZE, BUT FOR NOW WE MUST BE VERY VAGUE ON THAT SUBJECT." CAA: "WE MAY BE ABLE TO GIVE A VERY VAGUE IDEA THOUGH." CAA: Merrow thinks about it for a moment, how best to word things so that he can put her at ease without actually telling her anything confidential. CGT: "I'm like, barely past 7 sweeps, what on Yggdrasil could I even do?" She posits. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "YOU COULD TELL YOUR FATHER, FOR STARTERS." CGT: "About what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "ABOUT THE ONGOING SITUATION THAT MOTIVATES US TO NEED HIS ASSISTANCE, AND YOURS." CGT: "uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow thinks about it. "WE ARE UNSURE EXACTLY WHAT REQUESTS THE CONDESCE IS MAKING OF LEYERS, BUT WE CAN IMAGINE THAT AMONG THEM WILL BE YOUR WILLING PARTICIPATION IN A....WELL, TO BE HONEST, IN A GAME." CGT: "I like games!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "THAT IS GOOD TO HEAR. THIS ONE IS ONE THAT HAS BEEN HYPED VERY HIGHLY, SO IT IS POSSIBLE YOU ARE ALREADY EAGER TO PLAY IT. HAVE YOU HEARD OF SBASE?" CGT: "No... I only just got Trollian... Papa doesn't really want me to do things involve other people." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE SEE. UNFORTUNATELY FOR HIS DESIRES, THIS PARTICULAR GAME WILL REQUIRE YOU TO BE IN DIRECT CONTACT WITH OTHERS." CGT: "I would be okay with that... I want to make friends." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Or enemies." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Either is nice!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "NO PARTICULAR PREFERENCE EITHER WAY?" Merrow chuckles. "WE WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF BOTH ARE LIKELY." CGT: "If... this so directly involves me, why can't I know more? And why don't I get to choose?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE WISH WE COULD TELL YOU MORE--WE THINK YOU DESERVE TO KNOW, AS YOU HAVE SAID. HOWEVER, WE FEAR THE SITUATION WITH YOUR FATHER MUST BE RESOLVED BEFORE ALL CAN BE REVEALED. IF WE ASK YOU TO PARTICIPATE AND YOU AGREE, BUT HE OPPOSES YOUR INVOLVEMENT, HIS PAST ACTIONS SUGGEST HIS OBJECTIONS COULD TAKE THE FORM OF VIOLENCE." CGT: ✫(◝ᵒ ᵔ ᵒ◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "ONCE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE BEEN GRANTED AMNESTY, AND BOTH PARTIES CAN PUT THE FEAR OF TREACHERY ON THE PART OF THE OTHER BEHIND THEM, WE SHOULD BE MORE FREE TO TELL YOU OF THE EVENTS THAT ARE TO TRANSPIRE." CAA: "WE ONLY HOPE OUR MOTHER CAN CONVINCE YOUR FATHER THAT SHE IS DEALING IN GOOD FAITH. THE CAUSE IS TOO DIRE FOR PETTY SQUABBLES." CGT: "You know... He says it was done for the good of everyone. I don't know why the rest of the worlds can't see it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow grunts noncommitally. "THE STORIES WE WERE TOLD GROWING UP WERE NO DOUBT VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE ONES YOU WERE TOLD. WE WERE NOT THERE, SO WE ARE NOT CERTAIN WHO HAS THE RIGHT OF IT." CAA: "HOWEVER, THAT ISSUE IS IN THE PAST. IT NOW LOOKS LIKE WHAT HE AND YOUR ST--" Merrow blanches for a moment, as though stepping over a minefield, then corrects himself. "WHAT HE AND YOUR MOTHER DID MAY PROVE TO HAVE BEEN TO THE BENEFIT OF BOTH TROLLS AND HUMANS AFTER ALL. THOUGH WE DOUBT EITHER WERE AWARE OF HOW IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT AT THE TIME." CLL: You can see the group of adults proceeding out of the building again. Rilset looks angry, but doesn't seem to have any knives. CGT: "...maybe... oh!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow looks over to the adults, inclining his head slightly in deference to the adults. CAA: But only slightly. He *is* a prince, after all. CGT: Acenia's feet leave the floor just slightly seeing that her father is safe, but she quickly maintains posture again. One wrong move... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE TRUST ALL WENT WELL?" CLL: Rilset and Laynne glare at each other for a moment. "We have come to an accord. The Etrors-Leyers family will be staying on the Military base with us until the game begins. The agreement made between myself and the entity Scarlet will remain intact. However, Merrow, We are required to allow Mr. Leyers to punch you, at least once, as he put it "very hard"." CAA: Merrow sighs. "THIS IS A MOST CHILDISH PROVISION, MR. LEYERS. BUT WE WILL ABIDE BY THE TERMS OF THE CONTRACT. THIS IS ALL FAR TOO DIRE NOT TO INDULGE HIS FANCY." CAA: Merrow stands before Rilset, gritting his teeth, and showing no sign of fear. CLL: Rilset nods. "You wont know when it's coming boy, but nice try. You get to be the lucky one to explain things to Acenia." CAA: Merrow sags a little. "FANTASTIC. VERY WELL. WE WILL DO SO. DOES SHE HAVE CLEARANCE TO KNOW EVERYTHING, THEN, MOTHER?" CAA: "WAIT....DID YOU SAY 'SCARLET?' THAT IS A NAME DARMOK HAS HAD MUCH TO SAY ABOUT." CLL: Laynne nods. "Yes, she has clearance. And yes, Darmok has been speaking of Scarlet for years." CAA: "CLEARANCE TO *EVERYTHING*, MOTHER?" Merrow gives Laynne a significant look as he says this. CLL: She smirks. "Use your best judgement. If you are to be Emperor one day, you'll have to hone it." CAA: "UNDERSTOOD." CLL: Rilset hisses angrily. "While you're at it, you can explain to her why YOUR MOTHER made MY DAUGHTER MARRYING YOUR SMARMY HEMO-PRIVELEGED ASS a requirement for her amnesty." CGT: "What." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow sighs. "WE WERE HOPING TO BREAK THAT NEWS TO HER MORE GENTLY. AS A NON-NOBLE, WE ASSUME SHE WAS NOT AS RESIGNED TO THE POSSIBILITY OF POLITICALLY ARRANGED MARRIAGE AS WE OURSELVES WERE." CGT: Acenia's brain is not firing on all pistons. But goody! She doesn't have to settle for confusing human genitalia! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia blushes a little. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Merrow turns to Acenia. "BUT IT IS TRUE. WE HAVE BEEN BETROTHED FOR POLITICAL CONVENIENCE. WE UNDERSTAND IF YOU FIND IT DIFFICULT TO LOVE US AS ONE WOULD GENERALLY EXPECT FROM CIVILIAN MARRIAGES, BUT WE AT LEAST HOPE OUR MARRIAGE WILL BE A PEACEFUL ONE." CGT: "Human married?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "WE SUPPOSE THAT IS THE WAY TO THINK OF IT." CGT: "This is kind of a lot. I'm pretty sure I'll wake up soon." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "YOU WILL BE AFFORDED THE STATION OF PRINCESS, AS THE BETROTHED OF THE PRINCE, AND ONCE WE ASCEND TO THE THRONE, YOU SHALL BE OUR EMPRESS." CAA: "WE UNDERSTAND THIS MIGHT BE OVERWHELMING. BUT IT IS CERTAINLY A STEP UP FROM THE FATE YOU WERE AFRAID YOUR BLOOD AFFORDED YOU. OR AT LEAST WE HOPE YOU WILL COME TO SEE IT THAT WAY." CLL: Rilset scoffs. CGT: "Can I talk to my father about this?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "OF COURSE. IT IS OUR UNDERSTANDING THAT HE IS A FREE MAN NOW." CAA: Merrow steps back to give them privacy. CGT: "I'm really confused. Are you confused? I'm confused." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: Rilset grumbles and sits on the side of the Roto. "Erisio signed you up for a video game." CGT: "I don't think a video game gets socially reclusive people human married to highblood royalty." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Unless thats why you didn't want me to play them?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Apparently, that video game is going to end the world. Only a small number of people will survive it, other than the players themselves. Of which, you are now one." CGT: "Why would we want to end the world?!?!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "There is some... otherworldly being, helping everyone survive. So I am going to ask you a very serious question, and I need you to give me a very serious answer: Do you know who Scarlet is?" CGT: "The crazy lady that sends presents and says she's my mom?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Yes... apparently she has made marriage arrangements for you. Though she refers to it as... a Primer Walkthrough? or something weird." CGT: "What. Even." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "She can't do that! She's not my real mom! And I don't know what a primer is anyway! I'm not painting anything!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "The agreement, to keep you, your brother, your mother, and I alive, was that I had to agree to it as well." He looks dejected. "If you don't want this, I will do everything in my power to get us out of here." CGT: "I can't let you all die just because I can't figure out how to adjust to this. That would be selfish. Except you're all dying anyway?" She exhales loudly. "I don't know. What do you think is best? Do you want to see the end of the worlds? Cause I think once that ends, we're probably not bound by this promise anymore and I'll be free..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Apparently, the people with you when you 'enter' the game, will enter it with you, and possibly survive. If you beat the game, with the other players, you move on to a new world, and you, with the others, get to decide what that world is like. The people enforcing this promise are supposedly waiting for you in the game, and will proceed with you into the 'new world'. So no, I don't think playing will end the agreement. Unless you and Merrow amicably decide you'd be happier elsewhere... but that may not be the case. I don't know. This Scarlet whoever seems quite vested in your future position." He grumbles. CGT: "I should probably just do it? Who knows another time in my life I'll have the chance to date a troll? What do you think?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He reaches up and ruffles your hair. "I want you to do whatever will make you happiest, Daffodil." CGT: "Knowing you were alive as long as possible makes me happiest!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I'll stay alive or die making sure you're alive, got it? We're mutants, you and I. Who knows when we'll die?" CGT: "Hopefully long from now. I'll be fine! So you be fine, too! I've got your back, papa." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "Heh. Then I suppose we should go get comfortable in our new rooms, okay? Maybe you can spend some time getting to know Merrow, since he's a troll who wont cull you?" CGT: "Yes!" She lights up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "I'm going to go mock Maenam a bit. Try and have fun, hmm?" CGT: (◝●o●◜)✧ "Okay. Who's maenam?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "The Empress. My ex-matesprite. Before she became Empress, she was called 'Maenam Niadis', or 'Mae-Mae'." CGT: "YOU SLEPT WITH THE CONDESCE WHAT THE HECKERDOODLES DAD?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Acenia spazzes Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "We were young. I was an attractive rebel, and she was a princess looking to rebel against her position." He laughs. "What can I say, I was just that good." CAA: Merrow was not expecting shouting in this conversation, so apparently didn't back far enough away. He goggles at this sudden outburst. CAA: He looks extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden, and backs further away, his cheeks bright tyrian the entire time. CGT: "You go, papa! Wow. How many people can say they've done that?... Wait, don't answer." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "I feel like knowing will endanger me somehow..." She glances at the condesce. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: "She won't kill you. This Scarlet's help is only offered so long as you survive. In fact, if something untoward happens to you, she has said she will work against those she finds responsible for your death." CGT: "Oh neat. I feel like I've read this book though. And that makes me feel weird." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CLL: He sighs. "Why don't you go chat with Merrow, hmm? I'm sure he has lots to tell you, and to attempt to impress you with." CLL: "I have to go call your mother." CGT: "Okay!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ http://i.imgur.com/z93vkUi.png -Thanks GT <3